


Illna's Subjugation

by TheDictator



Series: Tales from Crystamilta [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Deepthroating, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDictator/pseuds/TheDictator
Summary: An up-placed warrior queen gets put on her knees.





	Illna's Subjugation

The warrior queen strode into the colosseum dripping with confidence. Her heavy plate mail clanging with every step. Her fluffy, dog-like tail swayed slowly behind her, her ears perky and alert for the coming battle. Behind her, her sister sat daintily upon her cart, a guard holding a parasol over her head in the beating sun. Across the field stood her adversary, the legendary beastman, Bálormr. He had little armor, instead adorned with the bones of his defeated. She smiled to herself. She was a legend too. Above them was the screaming audience, and above them was the queen of this land, the famed Regent Sadistic, Queen Reminia, a small smile gracing her dark lips. She made Illna’s skin crawl.  
Bálormr’s massive form dropped to all fours, and he began scrambling towards her. Illna raised her shield and steadily marched forwards, her sword poised for a counterstrike. His left arm grabbed her shield, trying to pull it away. She pushed her sword towards his arm, trying to pierce between the bones in his forearm. But the crocodile skull there was too thick, and it turned her blade, the beastman retreating before she could bring her sword back around. He began to circle her.  
“I still haven’t decided,” he taunted from his crouched position, still circling. “If I’m gonna break you first, then her, or the other way ‘round.” He paused to grin. “Or maybe I’ll do you both in slow, so’s I can break ya at the same time.”  
“Wretched lizard!” She screamed, rushing him. She bashed at his chest with her shield, which he brought up both of his arms to block. While he was busy with that, she slashed his leg, blade again turned by scales. She jumped back before he could retaliate.  
Instead of him pausing to inspect his damage, he lunged forward again. She was on her back foot when he impacted her, and they both went rolling in the dust. In the action, he managed to pry her shield from her arm, tossing it to the side. When the finished rolling, he was straddling her chest, her sword arm pinned beneath his knee. He looked down at her, gloating. He reached down and cut the straps holding her cuirass to her chest with his sharp claws, clearly enjoying the way she writhed beneath him. From behind his armored skirt, she could just make out the shadow of his growing cock.  
“This really all the best the famous Illna can manage?” He cocked his arm back and then slammed it down into her face. As he did that, she kicked her legs up, kneeing him in the small of the back. Between his forward momentum and her attack, he rolled forward off of her into a heap in the dust. She rolled to her side before standing, her breastplate falling with a clatter to the ground. A trickle of blood dripped from the corner of her mouth.  
“Course not, beast.” He laughed at that, his dick half-hard and swaying beneath him, a potent reminder of what was going to happen if he won. She gripped her sword with both hands now and leveled it at his chest, eyes narrowing in determination.  
Bálormr laughed again and charged, but she swung first this time, cleaving him good across his chest. She spun to the side, letting the charging half-dragon fumble past her, skidding to a stop. This time he reached a hand up to touch the cut, before turning to face her, grinning. She stared in shock. Not a even a scratch had made it past his indomitable scales. She swallowed hard, finally nervous. How could that have done nothing? She had killed men with less.  
He charged again, and when she swung this time it was less calculated, and he grabbed her wrist. He quickly twisted it, sending her sword skittering out of reach. She ripped her arm from his grip, and spun to get away. As she spun, he grabbed her shoulder, using her own momentum to rip the armor on her arm off. He threw it to the side while he stepped between her and her sword.  
“Ya ready to surrender yer kingdom to us, Queenie?” Cockiness dripped from him, and below him his dick was monstrously swollen, enough to make her sweat with fear. He was going to put that in her if he won. She spared a glance at her sister, the princess, terrified for her. Bálormr took that moment to lunge again, but she dodged. He still got an arm full of her other shoulder, and took that opportunity to rip it from her. She rolled to her side, and sprinted over to her shield, diving onto it and grabbing it in both hands, turning around just in time to get it between her and the incoming tail of Bálormr. The force of the hit jolted her to her bones, and she was certain it would have killed her. She rolled backwards, pulling the shield up onto her arm as she did, raising it again to intercepting another punch form her opponent. He kept punching, denting the metal of her shield with each hit, and pushing her further and further back. Her shoulder and arms began to ache under the assault.  
Suddenly, he grabbed the metal and wrenched it to the side, exposing her. Her heart stopped, certain that he was going to kill her then and there. Instead, he seized her neck, hoisting her into the air like a ragdoll as he tore her shield from her again. “Yield,” he growled.  
“Fuck yourse-ckkk,” she choked out before he squeezed, and she felt herself go lightheaded, her arms grasped desperately at his wrist, and her feet kicked under her. He reached up and ripped her remaining armor and clothes from her body, leaving her naked, before tossing her to the ground. She pulled herself to her knees, holding her throat and coughing.  
He dropped his skirt to the ground as he approached her, his dinosaur dick bobbing ahead of him. She could smell his musk from where she sat. He grabbed her hair, pushing her towards his balls, running her nose along the underside of his penis the entire way. By the time her lips pushed into his sack, her eyes were crossed and she was panting. Not from the exertion, or from being choked, but from lust. She could feel her thighs slickening. She had been planning on biting him if it came to this, but instead she found her tongue lolling from her mouth while she obsequiously began to lap at him. He ground her head into his crotch and cast a victorious glance up at his queen. She simply nodded, her smile having broadened a bit. One of her maids was knelt between her legs.  
Illna felt Bálormr pull her from her duty, using her hair to pull her to her feet. She was used to being one of the bigger people around, even next to some of the males of her wolf kingdom. But He made her feel so small, standing more than half again as tall as her. She craned her neck back to look up at Him, His hand still firmly planted in her brown hair. “Yield,” He commanded her again.  
She felt her pussy twitch, and when she licked her lips, she could still taste His musk on them, shining in the light. Even still, she felt some small part of her rebel against His command. Some small part of her remembered that He was going to rape her, and her sister, and then they were going to subjugate their entire country, a country she had a duty to. Another part of her wanted Him to do it anyway, too turned on by this subservience.  
He sighed and grabbed her by the neck again, hoisting her high into the air. Her hands went to His wrists again, but not in desperation this time. Her legs bucked too, but again, it was just instinctive. She wondered why she was reacting like this. Growing up and learning to fight, she had had her ass handed to her many times over and had never felt this. And over the years, she had had a few lovers, but she had always been the one on top. She had even beaten one kid that had been going after her sister, getting off on that. But this was above and beyond anything she had felt before, and He hadn’t even touched her there yet. He squeezed her neck again, saying “Yield,” and she couldn’t hold it anymore.  
She let out a strangled howl, best she could in her situation. Her legs bucked wildly, her arms seized, and her pussy began squirting all over Bálormr. It drenched his chest, belly, and even coated his cock in her slime. He dropped her into a heap on the ground, and the entire colosseum erupted into laughter at her shame. She lay on the ground, nearly insensate from the massive orgasm.  
When her eyes finally rolled down, He put his foot on her head and turned her to look at her sister.  
Princess Scyndra was sitting on her cart, her skirts flipped up, shamelessly masturbating to Illna’s torture. The guard was tenting something awful, trying valiantly to maintain his position. Bálormr laughed from above her, kneeling.  
“I can’t decide if I’m disappointed or thrilled by you girls,” He said as he scooped Illna’s head into His hand. He pushed her back into His nutsack, and her tongue instinctively went back to polishing them to a shine. He began to maneuver her head all over His cock, forcing her to taste the mingling of His sweat and her cum. She nearly came again from the taste. Finally, He ran her tongue over the tip of His cock, and she tasted a drop of His precum. She felt her cunt clench again as another spray of fem-cum rained down. He laughed and dropped her again, and she caught herself on her elbows as she panted, breasts heaving.  
“And what now,” called down the queen. Her handmaid lay behind her, beaten half to death. “Do you submit to my right? The right for me to rule, where you, clearly, cannot?”  
Illna turned her head, eyes glassy, towards the queen. “I-I cannot,” she replied softly. Bálormr grunted in annoyance and seized the sides of her head and, without ceremony, shoved His cock all the way down her throat. Her eyes bugged and then rolled back as she puked and then came again, but He never even slowed down, and she couldn’t hear the cheers of the audience or the shamed, orgasmic sobs of her own sister. All she could think about was His cock, ramming into her throat over and over and over and over. Her tail flopped about happily as He face-fucked her will away. He slowed to a stop, and withdrew until just the broad head was resting on her lower lip. She began to kiss it lovingly, looking up at Him with nothing short of adoration. She didn’t mind the thick strings of saliva and mucus that still connected Him to her throat. She let out a pitiful whine, her tail drooping when He pulled His cock from her lips. She closed her eyes in bliss again when He began to rub His massive, slimy cock all over her pretty face, marking her as His Bitch. He pushed her to arms length, and let her dangle from His fist by her hair. She cupped her breasts at Him, looking at Him with hooded, lust-addled eyes. Fuck, she wanted Him to rape her until she died.  
He released her, and she remained there, on her knees, masturbating to that thought. Bálormr approached the cart, and all Illna could hope was He would come back soon. Scyndra’s eyes went wide with fear, but her fingers moved faster on her clit. The guard swallowed hard and leveled his spear at Bálormr, but the half-dragon slapped it away without a second thought. He grabbed the guard by the side of his head, and smashed it into the corner of the cart once, the skull crumbling like clay. Scyndra’s fingers slowed in horror, but Illna found hers moved faster, and her spare hand went to her breast, twisting the nipple hard.  
He paced back, and she could see so much blood glistening His body. He kneeled in front of her and took His Bitch’s brown locks in His hand gently, forcing her to look Him in the eye. She couldn’t even try to avert her gaze. Then He stood, pulling her to her feet with Him, before releasing her head and instead grabbing her by her long, toned legs. He hefted her easily, turning her this way and that in His arms, until He had her back leaning on His chest, His elbows hooked behind her knees, her shoulders and arms pinned behind His arms and her own hips, His massive hands gripping the back of her head. From here, His dinosaur cock was so close to her pussy, she could feel the heat emanating from it. He walked her over to the cart, stepping on the dead guard as He did so, until the two were standing before Scyndra, who had resumed furiously rubbing her clit. Bálormr began to rub His cock between her asscheeks, but didn’t try to put it in yet.  
“Little Bitch, front and center.” Scyndra, a look of horror on her face, rose to her knees and wobbled forward. Her face was inches from the tip of Bálormr’s cock, and Illna felt a pang of jealousy. "Take it, and rub the tip against your sister’s clit.” Hesitantly, and with shaking hands, she gripped His Dick. Her little fingers couldn’t even go halfway around it. Illna felt her pussy twitch in anticipation and fear. With some trepidation, she began to do as instructed, and Illna felt electricity run through her, and she began to strain against His arms, desperate for more.  
“Now now, not so fast, Bitch.” She almost came again to that name. “I can’t fuck you as an equal. You’re my bitch, not a queen. You have to renounce your crown to Queen Reminia, and beg for my cock like a good slut. Then I’ll fuck your brains out.”  
She was so horny now that she couldn’t begin to figure out what He was trying to say, instead humping vainly against his cockhead. He growled in displeasure. “Little Bitch, drop it.” Scyndra could barely bring herself to obey that one. With great slowness and care, she lowered it until it was pointed straight at her face. She stared at His cumslit, transfixed. Bálormr turned Illna’s head until she was looking him in the eye, panting with lust. “I will not repeat myself, Bitch.”  
She whined piteously and stopped gyrating her hips. “I-I-I can’t,” she squeaked.  
He sighed with disappointment. “Then I shall kill you, and your sister will be the rightful ruler, and she’ll give us what we want anyway, and you die without what you want.” To illustrate His point, he sawed his cock against her once, booping Scyndra in the nose in the process. Illna felt her cunt contract and writhe, desperate for any kind of penetration.  
“Come on, just two little words- ‘I yield’. Say it.”  
Her eyes crossed and she spasmed in his arms, trying desperately to climax. But something was stopping her. She spared a glance up at her rival queen, a new handmaid lapping away between her legs. She wanted to feel hatred, but all she could muster was lust. The Regent Sadist chuckled at her pitiful ex-rival.  
“I...I yield...Master.” Her eyes were cast down in shame, but her tail began wagging again, excited that she was being a good girl for Master.  
He laughed at her, and began to rub his cock against her again. “Good Bitch. Now beg your Alpha to fuck you like the doggy-bitch you are.” Scyndra’s mouth was open now, His cockhead butting up against her lips everytime He bottomed out against Illna’s ass.  
She looked down at her sister, whose eyes were closed in worshipful bliss, and then back up at her Alpha, her Master, her new owner, and she didn’t hesitate this time.  
“Please Alpha, please fuck your bitch’s cunt. Mold it into the shape of your cock, fuck me until I’ve cum so much my legs don’t work. Make this ex-queen’s royal pussy yours and yours alone or whore me out, I don’t care, just fuck me until I don’t even notice you raping Scyndra right next to me!”  
Wordlessly, Scyndra popped His cock out of her mouth and aligned it with Illna’s hole, and He slammed it all the way in with one thrust. She shrieked as she came again, a spray of her cum drenching Scyndra, who happily opened her mouth to drink her cum. He didn’t wait for her to stop, instead He began to roughly impale her, over and over on His massive rod. Scyndra spazzed forward, desperately lapping and sucking at any part of Him she could get at. Illna continued to scream and moan, her mind trapped in bliss. Her body was trembling, unable to coordinate even the smallest of movements. She could barely breathe, His cock kept slamming all the way to the base, forcing even the smallest of breaths from her lungs. Her hands clutched desperately at His thighs, finding no purchase on His thick scales.  
Above them all, the queen was tribbing a handmaid, a guard holding each of her ankles and spreading her wide so their queen could easily rub against her. Behind her, another handmaid knelt, eating her ass with fervor.  
In the stands, a massive orgy was happening. The queen had graciously provided some slaves, but they weren’t the only ones getting their brains fucked out.  
Bálormr paused his vigorous hammering, forcing his cock as deep as it would go into Illna’s stomach. Scyndra sucked his balls, one hand buried in her snatch, the other tweaking her sister’s clit. Illna finally managed to calm down enough to roll her eyes down from inside her head. She looked down to see her sister, but her view was blocked by her own stomach, bulged to obscene portions by her Alpha’s cock. He released her head, and dropped her in a heap on the cart next to her sister. Her whole body was still shaking. She felt His hands on her ass, and instinctively arched her back to give him better access. She moaned as he spread her wide, thumbing the ring of her anus.  
“Little Bitch, warm this hole for me.” Illna gasped as something warm and wet began to worm its way inside. Scyndra lapped and sucked at her sister’s ass, desperate to please her Alpha, white-pink tail wagging excitedly. Bálormr grinned down at His latest conquest, stretching her hole a little bit farther so Scyndra could work her way deeper, slobbering into her sister’s hole to prepare it for their Master. He put one hand on the back of her head, and began to pull and push it, fucking Illna’s ass with her own sister’s tongue. Scyndra’s fingers went into overdrive, and Illna began to recover the use of her limbs.  
Apparently satisfied with her prepwork, He maneuvered Scyndra out of His way and aligned his cock with His Bitch’s hole. Illna propped herself up onto her elbows, looking over her shoulder to her Alpha, tail wagging softly. He began to slowly skewer her, sinking inch after inch into her spit-slicked hole. Her arms trembled and then failed under her, leaving her sprawled on the cart, legs twitching nervelessly behind her as her Alpha took everything she had to offer and more. Scyndra moved over her, planting her cute little butt right on the back of Illna’s head, and pressed her hands into Illna’s back, pushing the ex-queen into the ground, helping her Master to further dominate her older sister. Bálormr chuckled as He bottomed out, and His Bitch felt the vibrations all the way into her diaphragm. She came again with a whine as she felt His nuts slap into her wringing cooch, letting out a pathetic stream of cum onto the wood. He started to withdraw, fucking her with long, slow strokes. From tip to base, over and over again, slow enough that she could feel every godly inch. Above her, Scyndra licked, sucked, and kissed Bálormr’s neck and jaw, lavishing the Divine Beast with her oral affections, her hands playing across any inch of His dick not currently buried in her sister.  
Suddenly, he leaned forward, bowling His Little Bitch backwards as he began to lay into Illna’s ass. He kissed Scyndra, not as a lover but as a rapist, grabbing her head in His massive hands and holding her steady as His long tongue throat-fucked her. Beneath them, Illna could feel Him fucking her brains out, all thoughts fleeing in the face of overwhelming pleasure. Every stinging slap of His nuts on her aching pussy reminding her of just how much power He had over her. She couldn’t stop cumming, her cunt wringing around the void she longed for Him to fill, even as her canal was crushed from his monstrous cock in her other hole. She mewled as He withdrew His cock from her ass. Scyndra rolled off of Illna’s head, and the bigger girl turned to look up at Him over her shoulder.  
“I’ve decided,” He drawled as He laid Scyndra on her back, hiking her legs up so He was level with her pussy. “That I’mma break Little Bitch first.” He punctuated His statement by burying His entire cock into her tiny pussy in one thrust, battering past her cervix unceremoniously. She screamed as she came, pissing herself before passing out, unable to take Him. Illna watched in rapt attention, unable to look away. He produced, from His belt, a vial of smelling salts and waved it under Scyndra’s nose as He continued to saw His cock in and out of her. Her brow furrowed and she started moaning, eyes screwed shut against the pleasure. He pressed the foul smelling vial into Illna’s hand.  
“Hold this under her nose. It’s your ass if she passes out again.” He then mounted the cart, and began to fuck the princess in earnest. Illna, full of jealous lust, pressed the vial to her sister’s nostrils, unwilling to disappoint her Alpha. Scyndra babbled and drooled as she bounced under His massive form, her slightly pudgy curves jiggling pleasantly from the rough pounding. Suddenly, He buried himself up to the knot, grabbed her by the throat, and howled as He began to pour His potent load into His Little Bitch’s unprotected cunt. Her eyes crossed and she screamed hoarsely, despite His hand around her neck, her stomach ballooning with His load, a backwash of cum flowing out of her without His knot to keep it there.  
Illna withdrew the smelling salts, allowing Little Bitch to rest and Master’s load to settle in her womb. She rolled onto her back, spreading her legs wide and smiled warmly up at her Alpha, ready for Him to finish breaking her in. He grabbed each of her legs in a massive hand and speared her on His cock. She came, shameless in her submission, a spray of cum raining on His abdomen. Her muscles gave out, and she lay half awake on the cart. He pumped her up and down on His cock like a living toy, her hands playing across her belly as it alternated between its usual muscled look, and His cock stretching it well past her limits. He pulled her off of His cock and dropped her on the cart. She let out a keening whine at the sudden emptiness.  
He grabbed her by the back of the head, turning her around. She braced herself on her hands and knees. ‘Ah, doggy style.’ And that was her last thought as He rammed Himself home again, driving thoughts from her head. The hand on the back of her head forced her face into Little Bitch’s cunt, and she eagerly began to lap at the cum leaking from it. She loved the way it tasted mixed with her sisters juices, and the way the sticky stuff felt sliding down her throat. He roared as He buried His knot into her cunt, and she barked happily. She was His Bitch, it was only fitting that He knot her when He breed her. When the first jet of cum basted her womb her eyes rolled back and she came harder than she ever dreamed possible. Every muscle in her body tensed around His cock, a waterfall of her cum falling onto the cart as she vigorously shook her hips, desperate for more stimulation. His spare hand came down on her ass hard, causing her to yip and cum harder, letting out a choked moan. He roared again, pulling her hard onto His knot as He began to fill her womb with His potent seed. As the first splash hit her walls, what was left of her mind knew she was going to give Him pups, and it made her cum all the harder.  
She keened and wailed and shook and bucked against her Alpha as He filled her womb, His womb with gallon after gallon of spunk. By the time He finished with her and let her fall in an exhausted heap onto Little Bitch there was nothing left of Illna. There was only a needy Bitch with a belly full of pups, whose sole purpose was to please her Alpha

A week later, Bálormr sat reclining in his home. Earlier, he had gone to his Bitch’s home and taken her royal guard, all loyal bitches like her, for his own. He had gone in and fucked every ounce of will and thought from their heads until they were dogs. Then he collared them and took them in. Now the Divine Beast had fifteen new pets, all of whom were currently set to the task of cleaning their Alpha. His favorite Bitch was licking and cleaning his cock while the white-pink hair her sister, Little Bitch, bobbed as she polished his balls below. The rest were tongue-bathing his scales, careful and attentive in their duties to their Master, ever hopeful that he would decide to fuck her some more.


End file.
